Avatar La leyenda de Aang
by Luiszzzz
Summary: Si solo escribo Spanish
1. Prologo

**Avatar la leyenda de Aang**

**Prologo.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Bueno aquí les dejo mi idea será la continuación de la leyenda de aang unos años después de la paz.

¿Qué paso con aang y katara? ¿Toph se enamoró? ¿Quién es Liz? ¿Otro maestro sangre? ¿Un bebe?

Díganme que les parece mi idea y hagan review adiós.


	2. Avatar: La Paz

**Avatar la leyenda de Aang**

"**La paz"**

Bueno empezare con este mi segundo fanfic en proceso si porque todavía no termino el de Leyend of Zelda así que si me tardo es porque estoy haciendo el otro y gracias a AvatarKeira por dar el primer review y en este fanfic no tendré ayuda de QueenRix debido a que cancelo su suscripción o algo así en fanfic pero aquí les dejo lo que me llego y díganme que piensan se aceptan sugerencias para el nombre de Liz o como se llegue a llamar.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ya había pasado un año desde que Aang derroto al Señor del fuego y la verdad, todo marchaba de maravilla la nación del fuego recuperaba rápidamente su honor, Katara y Aang ya se habían hecho novios, Sokka y Suky se habían casado y Vivian en la isla kyoshi, los que también se habían casado eran Zuko y Mai, Toph seguía de arena de combate, en arena de combate tratando de ser la mejor en el torneo , como sea todo iba bien katara acompañaba a aang a todo los lugares a los que iba, la verdad le encantaba y pronto irían a la nación del fuego, eso era lo que más esperaba poder volver a ver a Zuko y Mai hace tanto que nos lo veía ah que emoción pensaba, lo mejor era con la rapidez que llegaron appa ya estaba más fuerte y momo creí unos 5 centímetros.

"Oye katara adivina quién va a estar en la nación del fuego" dijo mientras veía una arena de batalla ya muy cerca de llegar al palacio.

"¿Quién?" pregunto la morena recargada en el hombro de su amado.

"Creo que la conoces es siega, reina de los apodos y maestra tierra" dijo como si hiciera memoria de alguien a quien no conociera, entonces catara abrió los ojos como plato al oír eso no pudo evitar gritar de emoción abrazando a aang como si le fuera a dar el mejor regalo del mundo.

"Enserio" dijo sonriente la morena nunca creyó extrañar tanto a Toph, aang asintió. "Esto es perfecto, veremos a Zuko a Mai a Toph…"

"Y a tu hermano" dijo con tanta naturalidad que katara lo repitió son prestar mucha atención hasta que reacciono y volvió a gritar de emoción lo cual hizo reír bajo a aang la verdad amaba esa faceta de katara como de niña indefensa.

Llegando al palacio katara como pudo evitar lanzarse contra Zuko y Mai la verdad habían cambiado mucho ya ni los reconocía con esas fintas de gobernantes.

"Y ¿Cómo han estado?" Pregunto curiosa la morena.

"Bien de echo les tenemos una noticia" dijo Mai con una gran sonrisa, posando su mano sobre su vientre.

"Pues verán chicos vamos a ser padres" dijo felizmente Zuko, katara se quedo en shock unos momentos pata después felicitarlos.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Bueno que les pareció se aceptan sugerencias solo díganmelo en los reviews se que fue algo corto pero fue lo que me salió gracias por leer y chao.


	3. Avatar: La reunion

**Avatar **

"**La Reunión"**

Bueno aquí les dejo la segunda parte espero que les guste se aceptan sugerencias y ya no sigo buscando nombres para Liz bueno ahora se llama Shoma espero le guste y bueno les dejo la historia.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"No lo puedo creer" dijo katara felicitándolos "Muchas felicidades" dijo abrazando a ambos.

"Oye katara me acompañas al pueblo a comprar la ropa para mi bebe" dijo Mai muy emocionada.

"Claro" y se fueron las dos dejando a los chicos solos.

"Y cómo te va como avatar" pregunto Zuko al ver a las chicas irse por la puerta del palacio.

"Bien….digo Katara siempre me anima" dijo suspirando

"Si….oye quien crees que va a venir al castillo" la verdad solo sabía de Sokka y Suky.

"¿Quién?" pregunto aang

"Bueno Toph…." Los ojos de aang se abrieron normalmente Toph no hubiera aceptado pero porque. "Me dijo que no tenía donde quedarse y accedió a quedarse en el palacio hasta que terminara la última pelea del torneo" Ah entonces era porque no le quedaba de otra dijo aang.

Bueno el día paso Aang y Zuko practicaban en uno de los patios la verdad es que aang había mejorado demasiad, cuando un sirviente apareció y les aviso que las chicas habían vuelto y que el torneo ya iba empezar.

"Bueno será mejor irnos si queremos ver a Toph" dijo aang camino a uno de los establos.

"Si creo que iré por…." Se calló al ver a appa "Bueno está bien" dijo resignado subiendo a appa.

"Listas" dijo aang al ver a Mai y Katara acercarse.

"Si, de regreso deberían la ropa del bebe esta hermosa" respondió katara.

"De acuerdo" dijo Zuko poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Nos vamos" dijo Mai subiendo a appa.

"Abróchense sus cinturones" dijo aang y katara se abrazó a él y appa despego con tanta fuerza que mando a Zuko y Mai a lo que aang rio "Les dije".

"Si pero esto no tiene cinturones" se quejó Mai.

"Bueno si les avisó" dijo katara aun abrazado a aang y Mai hizo un puchero a lo que Zuko rio y abrazo a Mai.

Llegando al estadio se dirigieron primero a donde se encontraban los peleadores hasta que encontraron a Toph.

"Hola Toph" dijo aang tocando la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba Toph, Toph volteo sorprendida como no los haba "visto" bueno eso no importaba estaban ahí en la final del torneo con ella, la verdad nunca creyó extrañarlos tanto.

"Aang, Katara, Mai, Zuko que hacen aquí" porque pregunte eso no es obvio pensó.

"No olvídate que vas a competiré en la final ¿o sí?" pregunto katara abrazando a Toph.

"No pero me sorprende tanto verlos y no ha llegado el chico boomerang" pregunto al no sentir más personas.

"No llega mañana pero hoy te veremos destrozar a todos incluso a Shoma" ¿Quién? Toph no recordaba ningún Shoma.

"¿A quién?" pregunto soltándose de katara.

"A Shoma ya sabes el otro participante el maestro agua" katara miro la expresión de duda en la cara de Toph suspiro y continuo "No lo conocías verdad" Toph negó intentando recordar algo.

"¿Que tan bueno es?" pregunto Toph tomando una taza de té.

"Casi tan bueno como tu pero el perdió 2 veces contra maestros tierra no creo que tengas porque preocuparte" dijo Zuko recordando al chico. "No creo que pueda contra la mejor" dijo alardeando.

"Bueno, creo que mejor voy a la arena" dijo al oír que decían su nombre, los demás se fueron a sus lugares que eran increíbles bueno iban con el señor del fuego que se podía esperar, Toph lo logro de maravilla al igual que Shoma que por alguna razón llevaba una especie de mascara que le cubría la cara bueno que más da el punto es que al llegar el final solo quedaron Toph y Shoma, como ya era muy tarde el encuentro se pospuso para mañana a medio día, pero a Toph pareció no agradarle la idea de tener que pelear contra Shoma después de oír tantos rumores de él.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno hasta aquí díganme que les parece y si preguntan puede que este fanfic no sea tan largo pero ya veré si lo extiendo gracias por leer y hasta pronto.


	4. Avatar: Toph vs Shoma

**Avatar**

"**Toph vs Shoma" **

Bueno a quien le dejo otro la verdad para describir únicamente la pelea y si, para todos los que tenían duda voy a terminar el fanfic gracias y aquí les dejo mi historia.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ya había llegado la hora de la batalla y aunque no lo demostraba Toph estaba muy nerviosa no exactamente por qué fuera un evento muy importante y toda la gente miraría sino porque había escuchado muchos rumores de este chico Shoma y la verdad ya empezaba a preocuparse, todos decían que era un experto en el agua-control y que era más que nada un hombre de estrategia, por lo cual supuso que sería un contrincante difícil de vencer.

Se abrieron las puertas y camino hasta la arena habrían tres rounds, la verdad distinguió muy bien la silueta de Shoma no aparentaba tener más de la edad de aang, pero la cara no la distinguió ya que el traía puesto una máscara con la forma de un pez, pero no le importaba mucho su aspecto sabía que no tenía que juzgar de cómo se veía sino por lo que podía hacer, se escuchó la señal de pelea y empezaron Toph ágilmente saco dos piedras del suelo y las arrojo a su contrincante quien solo se puso de lado y las rocas ni lo rozaron, Toph sorprendida pero no menos concentrada alzo otra roca y la lanzo directo a él, el solo junto un poco de agua que había en el aire y la partió por la mitad lanzando las rocas fuera dl ring, el dio su primer golpe y congelo todo el piso de la arena de combate, Toph se petrifico al sentir el hielo no podía ver nada lo cual la asusto mucho y antes de que pudiera romper el hilo dos pedazos de hielo la golpearon el imito sus movimientos e hizo una gran ¿piedra, iceberg? Que lanzo hacia Toph quien cayó.

Fin del primer encuentro.

Toph se encontraba terriblemente adolorida pero ella no estaba pensando en eso sino ¿Cómo es que él podía a ver logrado algo hacia? ¿Cómo supo que no podía ver en el hielo? y ¿Porque lo sintió tan calmado durante el encuentro? Las dudas se acumulaban en su cabeza mientras se recuperaba, y todos en el Torneo quedaron tan maravillados como en shock como era posible que una maestra tierra como Toph pudo quedar derribada en tan solo tres movimientos y lo más importante porque él era tan poderoso y Katara hasta pensó que podría ser mejor que ella pero eso lo debía resolver después el segundo round ya había empezado.

Toph lo primero que hizo fue con un pequeño terremoto romper el hielo, que el contrincante volvió rápidamente a su estado líquido y formaba un pulpo, Toph le lanzo varias piedras pequeñas que decidieron el pulpo de su oponente y lanzo una piedra que lo golpeo y empujo duramente contra el suelo y que lo hizo rebotar que aprovecho para ponerse de pie en un hábil salto ella le sujeto los pies y le empezó a lanzar rocas que el esquivaba sin problema al "ver" esto Toph le lanzo una a los pies que lo hizo caer definitivamente al suelo.

Fin del segundo round.

Shoma estaba ya muy cansado además le dolía terriblemente el rostro por lo cual se arrancó la máscara y las dejo a un lado la verdad era un tipo muy apuesto sin la máscara se le veía pelo negro con una pequeña tira blanca en la frente y unos ojos que se veían sin la mirada fija en un lugar solo mirado al vacío con un tono blanquecino sobre ellos, la mirada de todos se alzó cuando se quitó la capa, acaso él era ciego, nadie lo creía ni los del torneo sabían que el era ciego siempre llevaba puesta su mascar pero la pelea debía continuar.

El hombre le cubrió rápidamente a Toph las manos y los pies con hielo que dejo un poco desorientada a Toph de nuevo no podía ver nada, con un golpe de un látigo de agua Shoma rompió el hielo e hizo retroceder a Toph, ella sin perder tiempo le razón varias rocas que el casi no podía esquivar la tensión se sentía en las gradas todos sudaban a acantararos de la tensión, Shoma aprovecho esta oportunidad y tomo todo el sudor de las personas que ante ese repentino movimiento saltaron del miedo el tomo toda el agua e lanzo directo a Toph quien solo retrocedió unos metros, Shoma al sentir todo el sudor en el cuerpo de Toph lo congelo haciendo caer al suelo por la repentina paralización, Katara primero se espantó, creyó que era sangre control pero se tranquilizó al saber que solo había sido eso y que él no sabía sangre control ¿ o sí?.

Fin del tercer round primera derrota de Toph y Shoma gana el campeonato, después de tomar algo de aire se ponen de frente y hacen una reverencia ella con una gran furia y el como si fuera una batalla amistosa.

Pero Toph no lo dejaría allí ella tenía un plan algo de niña infantil pero bueno quien le iba decir que no.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno que les pareció díganmelo en os reviews gracias a todos y hasta la próxima si tengo tiempo probablemente el lunes haya otro fanfic y no, no voy a esperar a que den reviews solo la voy subir para los que preguntaban sobre eso eh.


	5. Avatar: ¿La venganza?

**Avatar**

"**¿La venganza?"**

Bueno amigos creo que esto estará subido o el domingo o el lunes bueno aquí les dejo mi idea nueva creo que es la parte cuatro o cinco bueno disfrútenla y gracias por los reviews.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Toph la verdad estaba llena de rabia y aunque sus amigos de decían que no importaba ella ya tenía un plan, invitar a Shoma a quedarse en el palacio y en la mañana le pediría la revancha, bueno en realidad solo lo atacaría para ver si es tabes lograba vencerla.

Toph dirigió a donde se encontraba Shoma toco la puerta él la abrió y se sorprendió al "ver" a Toph.

"Eh….hola" dijo nervioso Shoma.

"Hola" dijo Toph tratando de sonar algo alegre "Bueno me preguntaba si ¿Ya tienes donde quedarte?" dijo muy, muy ¿nerviosa, enojada?, Shoma se puso muy nervioso eso si era raro "Mira el rey Zuko es amigo mío y podrías quedarte en el castillo" dijo algo más seria.

"Claro porque no, ah y puede ir Shila" dijo abriendo por completo la puerta dejando ver a una niña como de 11, 12 años Toph suspiro algo enojada no quería involucrar a nadie más pero accedió.

Toph le informó a Zuko y él dijo que no había problema, todos subieron al carruaje y Shoma saco una pipa le metio unas hierbas muy extrañas de color verde y trato de encenderlas cuando Zuko protesto.

"Oye podrías no fumar" dijo Zuko, Shoma volteo no había oído con claridad "Es que veras Mai está embarazada y…. ya sabes" Shoma asintió y guardo la pipa.

"Gracias al fin alguien lo obliga a no fumar hierba" dijo Shila hacia Zuko a lo que este se limitó a sonreír, la verdad era algo incómodo esa situación dos extraños en un carruaje, Shoma saco una pequeña botellita pero Shila le hizo una señal de que no era el momento de emborracharse hasta que katara rompió el silencio.

"Y de donde son" pregunto katara intentando iniciar una conversación.

"De la tribu agua del norte" respondió Shila alegre recargada en Shoma.

"Y los dos saben agua control o solo Shoma" pregunto aang siguiendo con la conversación.

"No, los dos sabemos" dijo Shoma algo incómodo todavía.

"Oigan ahora pensándolo lo bien creo que Toph y Shoma tienen mucho en común" dijo aang algo legre, pero que a Shoma y a Toph hicieron sentir algo incomodos "Los dos son grandes maestros y ciegos, que coincidencia no".

"Espera él también es ciego"

"Espera ella también es ciega"

Hablaron al mismo tiempo.

"Si, que no lo sabían" dijo aang algo sorprendido como era que habían peleado en la final de un torneo y no sabían nada del otro.

"No yo creí que era la única ciega en el torneo" dijo aun procesando eso.

"Y yo que nadie se iba a enterar de que era ciego" dijo Shoma un poco molesto.

Bueno como sea llegaron al palacio aún era algo temprano por lo que Shoma decidió ir a los jardines del palacio a practicar un poco cuando Shila le dio un susto por detrás que lo hizo saltar y caer en el suelo mientras ella reía a carcajadas.

"Y ahora qué quieres" dijo riéndose en lo bajo la verdad si había sido gracioso.

"Bueno, me dijeron que la cena ya estaba lista y vine a buscarte" dijo muy alegremente.

"Está bien con que no haya verduras estaré bien" dijo siendo jalado por Shila quien rio por su comentario que nunca iba a aceptar a las verduras.

Bueno la cena transcurrió muy alegremente hasta que llegó la hora de dormir y cada quien se dirigió a sus habitaciones, Zuko y Mai a la suya, Aang y Katara, Sokka y Suky a otra, Toph a la suya, Shoma a otra y a petición de el Shila dormiría con él.

Pero en la habitación de Toph ella solo estaba pensando en la revancha por lo que decidió descansar necesitaría fuerzas para mañana.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Que les pareció y díganme que creen que sea Shila de Shoma Tan, tan descubrirán el secreto de Shoma Tan, tan véanlo en el siguiente capítulo y sé que a veces escribo mal pero a veces no tengo tiempo de revisarlo bueno gracias y hasta luego, ah y Toph será derrotada Tan, tan.


	6. Avatar: La revancha

**Avatar**

"**La revancha"**

Bueno aquí les dejo la quinta parte de este fanfic espero les guste y gracias a todos los que me ven desde otros países aquí está la historia disfrútenla.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Shoma se había despertado temprano y había dejado durmiendo a Shila la verdad esa niña era la única razón por la que seguía cuerdo después de todo lo que le ocurrió en su vida pero eso ya era pasado, él se levantó temprano, bueno demasiado temprano ni los sirvientes habían despertado se dirigió a un patio y se puso a practicar un poco de agua-control cuando sintió a alguien acercarse la verdad no le toma importancia hasta que una gran piedra lo golpeo y la hizo golpearse con uno de los muros del palacio.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y se puso en posición de batalla y se sorprendió más al "ver" a Toph.

"Ahora vas a ver de lo que soy capaz" dijo llena de rabia, Toph saco dos grandes piedras y se las lanzo a lo que Shoma respondió partiéndolas a la mitad.

**POV Katara**

Desperté y recibí un dulce beso de aang la verdad ya estaba acostumbrada a ese beso de buenos días pero algo me espanto tanto a mi como a aang parecía como si atacaran el palacio por lo cual me pare de un salto y me vestí, bueno es que aang y yo habíamos tenido una noche activa, salimos de la habitación hacia uno de los patios, sokka y Zuko ya estaban ahí junto con Suky y Mai y por cierto que hace aquí que no está embarazada, y cuando llego sokka, bueno nos dirigimos todos de donde provenía el ruido y me quede en shock al ver a Toph golpear repetidamente a Shoma contra la pared.

**Narrador**

Todos se encontraban en un completo shock cuando sintieron a Shila empujarlos para abrirse paso entre ellos e intentar acercarse a Shoma, la niña que no aparentaba tener más que unos 11 o 12 tal vez tirándole a los 13 creo un látigo que rápidamente le lazo a Toph quien cayo a unos cuantos metros junto a Shoma quien cayó al suelo con la las manos y la capa llenos de sangre, en el suelo se podía ver la que era la máscara de Shoma rota en un millón de fragmentos no era de imaginar lo que Toph había hecho, pero ella Toph venganza más bien parecía una niña de cuatro años haciendo una rabieta enorme, pero eso no era lo importante si no llevar a Shoma a la enfermería y controlar a Toph.

Mai y Suky se llevaron a Shoma que con fuerzas se mantenía consiente, aang y katara intentaban calmar a Toph que trataba de soltarse de su aguare.

"¡No aun no acabo con el!" grito Toph aun enfurecida, por lo cual aang y katara tomaron medidas extremas y le congelaron las manos y los pies y se la llevaron cargando mientras ella forcejeaba.

Unas horas después…

"Señor" dijo uno de los sirvientes acercándose a una pequeña sala donde todos se encontraban esperando noticias se Shoma.

"Ya tiene noticias" dijo Shila algo preocupada, digo muy preocupada, el sirviente afirmo y le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera Shila suspiro algo más tranquila y siguió al sirviente.

Al entrar a la sala vio a Shoma dormido con unas venda duras en el pecho, la cara llena de moretones con unos cuantos parche y el tobillo vendado, esta vez Toph se excedió, ella vio a katara sentada junto a él secándose las manos ella había ayudado a curarlo, y la verdad si katara ayudo no podía creer lo mal que se encontraba, se sentó junto a él y lo abrazo mu suave para no lastimarlo.

"¿Estará bien?" pregunto antes de caer en llanto, katara afirmo.

"Y el ¿Qué es de ti?" pregunto katara tocando suavemente la cabeza de la chica intentando consolarla.

"Bueno en realidad no lo sé" dijo mirándolo con unas cuantas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Que les pareció a mí me encanto y ahora una sorpresa un concurso, este consiste en:

Mándame a mi correo luisfrikyland tu edad, tu sexo, características de ti como color de ojos, color de cabello, etc., tu país y los primeros dos conseguirán un personaje en la serie díganme que poder les gustaría tener (no vale aire-control) y se los diré en el próximo fanfic, si quieren especificar como quisieran ser en el fanfic díganmelo también.


	7. Avatar: Nuevos compañeros

**Avatar**

"**Nuevos compañeros"**

Bueno aquí les dejo lo que creo la sexta parte, se cierra el concurso ya me enviaron la información las dos personas, y si saben que pidieron sabrán quienes son ah y los nombres son Makoto y Kaira.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"¿Cómo?" pregunto katara, no entendió del todo como que no sabía que eran.

"Bueno hasta donde sé él podría ser mi…papa" dijo casi susurrando la última palabra pero que fue más clara que el agua para katara.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo gritando katara que se oyó hasta afuera de la sala lo que alerto a los demás excepto a Zuko que se fue con Toph para hablar de lo sucedido.

"Bueno eso creo, veras el cometió muchas malas decisiones y mi "mamá" me llevo con el cuando él tenía 16 y él se fue de la tribu conmigo porque sus papás no lo aceptaban con una hija, después de que consiguió algo de dinero en sus conciertos de danza volvimos a la tribu y se compró una casa y empezó a trabajar pero otra mujer llego y le dejo a Makoto, que tiene 15 dos años más que yo y entonces me trajo a mi aquí y dejo a Makoto a cargo de la casa y le envía dinero" dijo muy rápidamente y nerviosa la verdad el grito de katara la asusto.

"Ok..."dijo tratando de entender todo katara "Que tal si hablamos de esto afuera" dijo al oír un sonido de dolor de Shoma, Shila afirmo "Ok…." Dijo katara serrando la puerta detrás de ella y sentándose en la sala con los demás diciéndole a Shila que se sentara dejándola frente a todos, eso más bien parecía interrogatorio "Bueno me podrías seguir explicando eso de que Shoma es tu papá" dijo katara, lo que dejo en shock a todos.

"Espera ¡que!" grito aang sobresaltando.

"Si me dejan explicar" dijo algo nerviosa Shila

"Por favor" dijo Mai

Shila les explico todo y comprendieron después de un rato pero no podían dejar de pensar de como un chico de 20 años mantenía a dos adolescentes.

"Y no crees que tu hermana debería saber esto" dijo Zuko quien ya había vuelto con Toph que ahora se sentía terriblemente culpable casi dejaba huérfanas a dos niñas.

"Creo que sí, si me disculpan iré a escribir la carta" dijo parándose y alejándose de la mesa yendo a su habitación.

"Bueno, ya que esta todo un poco mejor que les parece si comemos" dijo Zuko tratando de animarlos, todos accedieron, pronto volvieron a estar felices.

En la habitación Shila observaba las pertenencias de Shoma, ya avía enviado la carta ella calculaba que su hermana llegaría en unas dos semanas esperaba que al menos llegara a tiempo.

_En la oscuridad en una posada de la nación del fuego…._

"Muy pronto empezara todo" dijo Kaira mirando maléficamente el palacio.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Y díganme que les pareció y aquí se cierra el concurso adiós y nos vemos hasta la próxima y se acerca una divertida sección de amor de aang y katara.


	8. Avatar: Amor y solo eso

**Avatar**

"**Amor y solo eso"**

Bueno aquí les dejo este fanfic y volveré a abrir el concurso dos personas tendrán oportunidad y ahora se vale también por parte de los reviews, pero no olviden edad, país, características físicas y como quieren ser en la serie si les gustaría tener algún control sobre algún elemento cual, y bueno aquí está mi fanfic.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Pasadas la semanas Shoma fue recuperándose pero no lo suficiente como para dejar cama, ni lo suficiente mente bien como para que las enfermeras le permitieran hacer agua-control.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Makoto algo preocupada recién había entrado a ver a Shoma, y la verdad le horrorizo ver su papá así.

"Bueno veras, Shoma….como decirlo….Toph lo ataco" dijo Zuko nervioso y apenado.

"¡¿Qué?!" grito Makoto "Donde esta les juro que me va a oír" dijo furiosa.

"Oye sé que estas enojada pero esa no es la solución" dijo aang tratando de calmarlo, Makoto suspiro y decidió no matar a Toph.

Makoto entro con Shila a donde se encontraba Shoma y lo vieron dormir esperando que se recuperara pronto.

"Bien y que dijo Toph Zuko" pregunto sokka.

"Bueno dijo que no lo volvería a hacer y ayudaría en todo lo posible" dijo suspirando Zuko "La verdad nunca la creí capaz de algo así".

"Ni yo, bueno eso si es orgullosa, pero no creí que a tal extremo" dijo katara algo decepcionada de su amiga.

"Bueno creo que saber que el dinero de la competencia iba a las hijas de Shoma es suficiente castigo" dijo Suky.

"Eso creo" dijo aang "Bueno….creo que hay que disfrutar el día después de todo no" todos asintieron y se fueron.

Sokka y Suky se sentaron junto a un estanque a disfrutar la bella tarde, Zuko y Mai fueron a ver la hermosa ropa del bebe que aún no veía Zuko, aang y katara se fueron a su habitación a bañarse (juntos) para después ir a pasear por los jardines y Toph estaba lamentándose en su habitación, la verdad ni ella misma se creí capaz de eso, pero Makoto y Shila la perdonaron, quienes se quedaron junto a Shoma todo el día viéndolo dormir plácidamente y cuando despertó lo saludaron y lo atendieron, al verlas Shoma se sintió muy feliz se sintió mejor.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Que les pareció díganmelo y el concurso durara una semana los más originales en la descripción de sus personajes en la serie tendrán más oportunidades de ganar, hasta luego y chao chao.


	9. Avatar: Kaira

**Avatar**

"**Kaira"**

Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente fanfic y ahora un enemigo maligno se acerca, no olviden que pueden mandarme sus datos para ganar un personaje.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Vamos yo sé que pueden" dijo Shoma intentando enseñarles a patinar a Shila y Makoto, después de un mes en el hospital.

"Para ti es fácil decirlo tu llevas años patinando" dijo Makoto tratándose de mantener en pie.

"Y" dijo Shoma dando vueltas alrededor de Makoto.

"Y aparte tu no usas patines es más fácil sobre los pies" dijo Shila agarrándose de Shoma apunto de resbalar.

"Bueno, a ver muéstrenme" dijo Shoma, Shila y Makoto se quitaron los patines y empezaron a patinar junto a él.

"Ves" dijeron al unísono.

"Está bien, ya entendí" dijo suspirando esas "niñas" siempre trataban de fastidiarlo pero de una manera mmm tierna.

Todos observaban desde el otro patio como Shoma trataba a sus hijas la verdad se podría decir que llevaban una vida muy feliz, y Shoma era un padre muy cariñoso y atento, aunque para katara las consentía mucho.

Todos la verdad estaban mejor, Shoma al fin recuperado dijo que se irían a la mañana siguiente, la verdad puso un poco triste a todos Shoma era muy agradable, y Shila y Makoto le daban cierta alegría al lugar.

_Esa misma noche…_

Todos dormían es sus camas plácidamente cuando ¡BUM! Se escucha una explosión proveniente de uno de los muros, alguien lo derribo.

Todos corrieron de donde provenía la explosión una mujer de cabello corto con una vestimenta de la nación del fuego estaba parada sobre los escombros con una sonrisa malvada y una lanza de diamante en la espalda.

"Quien eres" pregunto aang tomando posición de pelea, ella sonrió maléficamente y dijo.

"Mejor pregunta que quiero" y desapareció dejando un morral.

Aang tomo el morral, lo abrió en él se encontraba el collar de Katara, aang lo cerro su puño fuertemente y siguió a la extraña, no se percataba de los gritos de sus compañeros, solo veía la espesa niebla que se formaba alrededor del palacio, se sentía un aire frio y pesado, que a vista del avatar no era problema, no se percató de a dónde iba n que entro a un callejón al llegar al final y no encontrar a la chica se enfureció y golpeo la tierra con fuerza haciendo que este se agrietara, entonces se hoyo por lo bajo una risa malvada, y ahí estaba parada enfrente de él, el corrió hacia ella hasta que noto que sostenía a katara con una daga amenazando su cuello.

"¡Déjala ir!" grito aang furioso.

"Solo si tu vienes en su lugar" dijo firme apretando aún más la daga contra el cuello de katara.

"Solo si prometes dejarla libre" dijo firme dando un paso al frente, ella fingió pensar, asintió, entonces unos hombre cubierto con capas de un color rojo apagado, le coloraron unas esposas, en la manos y pies, para evitar que usara sus poderes.

"Bien ahora déjala ir" dijo viendo como sostenía la daga en el cuello de katara.

"Sabes creo que me quedare con ambos" dijo riendo y desaparecieron todos de aquel lugar tan tétrico donde solo se oía el viento de un puerto, y los chillidos de las ratas pasando, la única testigo de lo pasado en aquella noche oscura fue la luna, que había visto la maldad en aquella joven llamada "**Kaira".**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno que les pareció, no olviden el concurso y díganme que les parecen mis historias hasta la próxima chao chao.


End file.
